The Rain, The Man and a Cup of Ramen
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: Apa yang gemar Lucy lakukan saat hujan? Menyantap se-cup ramen. Bersama seorang pemuda berambut pink. Tunggu, apa? "SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SITU!" /AU! Fluffy NaLu, slight GrUvia/#ForNaLuDayCompetition.


**a/n: A-ah! Here I go! Tolong sampaikan kritik atau apapun di kotak review XD Yama ngerasa ini nggak terlalu nyambung sama tema :') tapi, tolong komentarnya :")**

**.**

**The Rain, The Man and a Cup of Ramen**

**#ForNaLuDayCompetition**

**AU**

**I do not own FT other than this story**

**.**

Lucy menghela napas sebelum menyeruput secangkir kopi yang ia buat untuk melawan rasa kantuk. Belakangan ini, tugas presentasi semakin menumpuk—sains, sejarah, geografi, ikut serta mengurangi jam tidurnya. Sekarang ia sedang berusaha untuk membuat kesimpulan dari semua poin-poin yang ia jabarkan di _slide-slide _sebelumnya—terlebih lagi ini sejarah.

"_Tidak boleh melihat buku atau internet atau bertanya!" _ujar Freed-_sensei_ sadis, sang guru sejarah.

Sambil menggerutu, Lucy mengetik lagi. "Umm.. kesimpulannya adalah," Lucy menyeruput kopinya, "Columbus itu dari Portugis.. eehh? Bukankah ia dari Spanyol? Umm.. Ferdinand Mahelgaens? Atau Magelhaens? Atau Mahelgans? Atau.."

"AAAARGH! AKU MUAK!"

Bersamaan dengan raungannya, suara petir dan kilatan cahaya meramaikan malam yang sunyi.

"KYAAA—ADA API?! ADA API?! DI MANA API?!" Juvia Lockser, teman sekamar asramanya, berteriak panik sambil membawa segayung air dari kamar mandi. Lucy _sweat dropped _ lalu tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, Juvia, itu hanya suara petir. Kau tahu kan sekarang sedang sering hujan." Jelas Lucy sambil menekan huruf-huruf dengan lincah di atas _keyboard _laptopnya. Juvia menghela napas. "Lalu mengapa Lucy berteriak?"

Pipi Lucy memerah karena malu, "Aa, maaf, aku hanya stress dalam pelajaran sejarah."

"Ooh! Juvia juga belum menyelesaikannya. Dia baru menyelesaikan sains." Ujar Juvia dari kamar mandi, mengembalikan gayung. Lucy menyeruput kopinya lagi, "Hm. Juvia memang hebat dalam sains, apalagi tentang biota laut. Aaah~ aku iri denganmu!"

Juvia tertawa kecil. "A-ah, itu tidak ada apa-apanya." Tiba-tiba ponsel Juvia berbunyi. "Halo? Juvia di sini. Aa, G-G-G-Gray-_sama_! Apa? Gray-_sama _meminta Juvia untuk membantunya? Apa Juvia bermimpi?!"

"_J-Juvia! J-jangan pingsan dulu, nanti tidak ada yang membantuku mengerjakan PR_!" terdengar Gray berteriak panik. Dengan pipi memerah, Juvia menjawab, "Tenang saja Gray-_sama_, Juvia akan bersiap. Menemui Gray-_sama _di gazebo taman asrama? B-Baiklah. Sampai jumpa."

"Ada apa, Juvia?" tanya Lucy yang tidak terlalu mendengarkan percakapan Juvia dan temannya, Gray.

"_A-ano.. _Gray-_sama _meminta Juvia membantunya mengerjakan PR. Jadi, Juvia akan pergi sekarang," jawab Juvia, masih dengan pipi merah. Ia mengambil payung _pink_ kesayangannya dan memperbaiki jaket birunya. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau Lucy sendiri.. di tengah malam?"

"Hush, ini masih jam 10, bergegaslah sebelum tertangkap basah oleh Porlyusica-_san_," Lucy mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Juvia terlihat panik mendengar nama Porlyusica, sang penjaga asrama. Ia tidak menoleransi siswi Fairy Tail High keluar tengah malam dari Fairy Hills. Untung saja penjaga asrama laki-laki, Makarov, tidak terlalu peduli tentang hal itu.

"Baiklah. Panggil Erza jika ada apa-apa, ya?" ujar Juvia sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar asrama mereka. Lucy menghela napas. Ia mengerti bahwa Juvia peduli padanya, walaupun tidak masalah sih. Yang menjadi masalah di _sini _adalah, ini pertama kalinya Lucy sendiri di kamar asramanya. Hujan. Mengerjakan PR. Ditemani secangkir kopi. Malam. Petir.

"K-kenapa aku jadi takut? Ha, ha, ha, Lucy konyol!" Lucy berusaha tertawa dan mengetik lagi agar melupakan rasa takutnya. "Aku yakin aku bisa mengatasi ini lebih dari 10 menit!"

Menit kelima.

Lucy menyeruput kopinya dan menyadari ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. "Ah, kopiku sudah habis.." tetapi karena terlalu takut ke dapur, jadi ia mengabaikannya. Lucy menelan ludahnya dan melanjutkan mengetik.

_Blam._

Lucy menahan napasnya sejenak ketika mendengar bunyi jendela di tutup. Tidak berani melihat ke sekeliling, ia melanjutkan mengetik.

Menit kesepuluh.

Lucy menghela napas. "Sudah kubilang kan? Aku bisa mengatasi ini lebih dari 10 menit!"

Tiba-tiba perut Lucy berbunyi meminta makan. Lucy melihat keluar, masih hujan. Lebat dan disertai petir yang mengerikan. Lalu Lucy melihat ke dapur yang gelap. Melawan rasa takut, ia melangkah pelan-pelan ke dapur, menyalakan lampu dan membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan.

"Whoahaha..! Ramen instan!" jerit Lucy girang. Lucy adalah pecinta ramen, baik instan maupun _ala _restoran. Berbagai jenis ramen. Dan karena ramen, Lucy sudah melupakan semua rasa takutnya dan PR-nya.

"Hmm.. hmhm~" Lucy berdendang kecil sambil memasukkan air panas dari dispenser ke dalam _cup _ramen. Selagi ia menunggu mi kesayangannya melunak, ia memandang keluar melalui jendela di atas wastafel. Hujan masih lebat, diluar gelap, dan hanya terlihat asrama laki-laki, Fairy Law. Dan apakah ia sudah menyebutkan bahwa ia melihat bayangan seorang pemuda berambut _pink_, seolah-olah ia berada di belakang Lucy? Ah, belum.

Tunggu, apa?

"APA ITU?!" ia berbalik ke belakang. Tanpa basa-basi, ia mengambil ramennya, merobek bungkusan bumbunya, mengaduk ramennya yang sudah siap, dan mengambil langkah seribu ke ruang tamu, tempat ia mengerjakan PR.

Ia tidak peduli jika lampu dapur masih menyala.

Lucy mematikan laptopnya dan duduk di sofa. Kemudian ia mencium aroma lezat ramen instannya. Mendesah kecil, ia mulai melilitkan mi kesayangannya diantara kedua sumpitnya. Ia mendekatkan gulungan mi tersebut ke mulutnya, meniupnya, lalu memakannya.

"Hmmm~! _Oishii_~!" desahnya sambil terus mengunyah. Ia memandang jendela kaca besar dan pintu kaca yang mengekspos pemandangan di luar. Sepertinya Juvia lupa merapatkan gordennya. Tetapi terima kasih pada Juvia, Lucy bisa melihat gemerlap Kota Magnolia. Jalan raya yang mulai sepi, cahaya lampu apartemen, cahaya lampu sekolah mereka, cahaya lampu mobil..

"Aku tidak mengira Magnolia bisa seindah itu.." gumam Lucy.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Itu cuma kumpulan lampu."

"Aku tahu! Tapi tidakkah kau melihat seni di situ?"

"...Di mana?"

"Oh, terserahlah." Lucy kembali memakan mi-nya. Ia lebih baik tidak membalas argumen orang yang tidak bisa mengerti seni. Lebih baik ia menikmati keindahan Magnolia saat malam—jangan lupakan _hujan_. Apa yang paling gemar Lucy lakukan saat musim penghujan? Menyantap se-_cup _ramen. Bersama seorang pemuda berambut _pink_.

Tunggu, apa?

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SITU?!"

"Apa?" pemuda itu mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan cuek, di tangannya juga terdapat se-_cup _ramen yang Lucy curigai dari dapurnya. Ia melihat ke dapurnya yang lampunya sudah mati. Lucy merasakan syaraf kemarahannya muncul di dahi.

"APA. YANG. KAU. LAKUKAN. DI SINI?" desisnya dengan aura mencekam. Pemuda itu tampak gugup, tetapi setelah itu ia hanya menyantap ramennya dengan cuek.

"Menyantap ramen?"

"Maksudku—OH! Baiklah! Kenapa kau ke sini, _Natsu_?" jawab Lucy sambil ikut menyantap ramennya, tetapi ia menatapnya tajam saat menyebutkan nama 'Natsu'.

"Untuk.. Menyantap ramen?"

"Terserahlah," ia menghela napas, lalu menatap ramen di tangan Natsu. Dari semua orang, kenapa harus Natsu? Lucy akui bahwa walaupun mereka tidak terlalu dekat, tetapi.. Lucy selalu memerhatikan pemuda itu. Dan tanpa sadar ia menyukai pemuda ini.

"Sebenarnya, Luigi—" Natsu memotong pemikiran Lucy.

"LUCY!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, _Lucy_," Natsu menekan nama 'Lucy', "Aku ke sini karena _Ice Princess _tiba-tiba membawa temanmu ke kamar.. _kami_, padahal sebelumnya ia akan menemui temanmu di gazebo taman asrama, dan karena aku tidak ingin melihat _Ice Princess _dipuji-puji oleh temanmu, jadi aku ke sini."

"Tapi, bagaimana?" Lucy meminum kuah ramennya, mulai merasa Natsu adalah orang yang enak diajak mengobrol.

"Jendela dapurmu." Jawabnya cuek lagi. Lalu hening. Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang masih lebat.

"Bagaimana.. kau.. tidak tertangkap Porlyusica?" Lucy memulai lagi. Kali ini Natsu memamerkan cengirannya yang membuat jantung Lucy berdegup lebih kencang.

"Gampang saja. Menggunakan jurus ninjaku!" ia melilitkan syal putih kotak-kotaknya ke kepalanya hingga hanya mata _onyx-_nya saja yang terlihat. Ia berpose ala ninja. "Nin-nin!"

Lucy tertawa, membuat Natsu tersenyum di balik syalnya. Ya. Ia menyukai tawa itu.

"Tapi.. darimana kau tahu kamarku dan Juvia?"

"Melihat catatan kecil di dalam kamar _Ice Princess_." Jawab Natsu setelah melilitkan syalnya ke lehernya lagi. "Sepertinya ia benar-benar menyukai temanmu, sampai mencatat nomor kamarmu."

"Tapi.. dari semua orang, kenapa kamarku?"

Natsu terdiam sejenak, lalu tertawa gugup, "S-sejak temanmu..err.. Juvia! Ya! Juvia mengunjungi _musuh _sekamarku, sebaiknya kita gantian, kan?"

"Oh." Lucy menyantap ramennya lagi, kali ini lebih banyak. "Tapi kita tidak terlalu deka—"

"Bisakah kau berhenti bertanya dengan 'tapi?'" Natsu menyantap ramennya lagi. "Apa salah kalau aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh?" Pipi Lucy sedikit memerah, "T-Tapi—"

"Tuh kan," Natsu tertawa kecil. Lucy memalingkan wajahnya, merasa darahnya berdesir membuat tubuhnya merinding. Entah mengapa saat pemuda ini berbicara, atau tertawa, emosinya jadi tidak terkontrol?

"Natsu.." panggil Lucy pelan, sambil meletakkan _cup _ramennya yang sudah kosong. Ia menatap _cup _ramen Natsu yang tinggal setengah. Rasa iri muncul di hatinya.

"Hm?"

BLAARR!

"KYAA!" Lucy tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Natsu, membuat pemuda itu kehilangan keseimbangan karena kaget dan..

_Byuur._

"PANAS! AAAAARGH!" Lucy menjerit sambil bergulingan di lantai. Baju kaosnya basah terkena tumpahan ramen Natsu yang panas, dan tampak mie menempel di bajunya. Natsu _sweat dropped_, tetapi ia merasa bersalah karena telah menumpahkan ramennya. Walaupun ia masih lapar sih. Tapi utamakan Lucy dulu!

"Lucy!" Natsu membuka pintu kaca yang menghubungkan ruang tamu ke balkon yang basah karena hujan lebat. Ia menggendong Lucy ala _bridal style_ lalu berlari ke balkon.

"Natsu! Apa yang akan kau lakukan!" lalu Lucy menahan napasnya ketika air hujan yang dingin mengguyur tubuhnya yang serasa mendidih. Lucy menghela napasnya, merasa lega. Natsu juga menghela napas lega.

"Sudah tidak panas lagi?" tanyanya, mengunci mata karamel Lucy dengan mata _onyx_-nya. "Hu'um," jawab Lucy pelan, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Natsu yang juga basah. Ia menutup matanya dan merasakan panas yang digantikan oleh dinginnya hujan tetapi tidak kalah dengan kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Lucy penasaran, menatap wajah Natsu yang tampak menikmati hujan.

"Um.. sebenarnya aku mempunyai panas tubuh yang tidak normal dari yang lain.. jadi, yah," jawab Natsu sambil menunjukkan _grin_-nya. Lucy tertawa kecil. "Beruntung sekali berada di dekatmu saat musim dingin atau semi.. seperti sekarang," gumamnya.

"Apa Luce?"

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana kalau _aku _yang sekarang membalas kebaikanmu?"

"Hah?"

"Ramenmu tumpah karena aku.. jadi.. ayo kita masak lagi," Lucy turun dari gendongan Natsu dan melangkah masuk dengan pelan. Mata _onyx _Natsu tampak cerah, lalu dengan semangat ia menyusul Lucy ke dapur, tak lupa menutup pintu kaca. Ia menatap Lucy yang sedang minum.

"Sebaiknya kita makan berdua."

Lucy memuncratkan air minum dari mulutnya, "APA?!"

"Hm.. sejak aku sudah menumpahkan ramen _panas _ke tubuh.." wajah Natsu tiba-tiba memerah, "..mu.."

"Apa?" Lucy menatap Natsu dengan heran, lalu mengikuti pandangan pemuda itu, yakni ke tubuhnya yang basah. Kaos putihnya menempel di tubuhnya sehingga kulitnya sedikit terekspos. Spontan Lucy menutup area terlarangnya dan menendang Natsu keluar dari dapur.

"_HENTAAAII!_"

**.**

Beberapa menit kemudian, Lucy datang dengan pakaian kering dan _pastinya _tidak mengekspos, sejak seorang pemuda tiba-tiba datang ke kamar asramanya. Urgh, terima kasih, Juvia. Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan Gray-_sama_-mu di sana?

Natsu duduk dengan tenang di atas sofa ruang tamu dengan pakaian yang masih agak basah. Mau apa lagi? Saat ia datang ke sini, pakaiannya memang agak basah. Sekarang, ditambah dengan insiden Lucy-berguling-guling-karena-terkena-kuah-ramen-panas, pakaiannya tambah basah. Ah, biarlah, Natsu bukan tipe yang mudah sakit.

Lucy meletakkan semangkuk ramen di depan Natsu.

"Bukan ramen _cup_, eh?" Natsu menyeringai, mengambil sepasang sumpit dari dua pasang sumpit yang ada di mangkuk. "_Yosh! Ittadakimaaasu!" _lalu ia memasukkan segulung mi ke dalam mulutnya. "Hee, inwhi lwewih enwak!"

Lucy tertawa kecil selagi mengunyah mi-nya.

Mereka terdiam dalam atmosfer yang nyaman, yang terdengar hanya bunyi dua anak manusia berbeda gender memakan semangkuk ramen, berdua.

Saat ramen tinggal sedikit, Lucy melilitkan segulung mi lagi diantara kedua sumpitnya, tidak menyadari bahwa Natsu melakukan hal yang sama. Saat ia memasukkan segulung mi itu ke dalam mulutnya, ia merasa mi-nya ditarik. Ia melihat ke sampingnya, terkejut bahwa di dalam mulut Natsu adalah sambungan mi-nya.

"Err.." keduanya agak memerah.

"Putuskan punyamu, Natsu." Ujar Lucy setelah beberapa detik kecanggungan. Natsu menggeleng keras kepala.

"Tidak, kau duluan."

"Baiklah." Lalu Lucy bukan memutuskan, melainkan menarik sehelai mi itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat wajahnya dan wajah Natsu semakin dekat.

"Luccyy, apa yang kau laku—"

Bunyi tapak kaki dan pintu dibuka membuat Natsu dan Lucy mematung.

"Lucy, Juvia sudah pu—Lucy? Ah, sepertinya Lucy sudah tidur.. Hm?" Juvia meneliti tiap sudut kamar asramanya dengan Lucy yang lebih mirip seperti apartemen, tetapi ia hanya menemukan lantai di dekat pintu kaca basah. Di dekat meja tempat laptop Lucy, lantainya juga basah karena tumpahan.. kuah ramen? Di atas meja di depan sofa pun ada sebuah mangkuk ramen.

"Lucy tidak akan meninggalkan kamar kotor sebelum tidur," gumam Juvia curiga. Ia mendengar keributan dari dapur. Juvia menyandarkan payungnya di dinding yang dilapisi wallpaper lalu bergegas kesumber keributan.

"Cepatlah!" ia mendengar Lucy mendesis lalu suara jendela yang ditutup.

"Lucy?" suara lembut Juvia membuat Lucy terlonjak. "J-J-Juvia! Ahahaha, bagaimana kau dengan Gray?!"

"Uhh.." Juvia memalingkan wajahnya sebentar, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah, setelah itu mengingat alasannya mencari Lucy, "yang lebih penting, pertama, kenapa.. ruang tamu kita kotor? Kedua, kenapa Lucy terlihat buru-buru? Ketiga, ada apa dengan jendela itu?"

"Eee..tto.." Lucy menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Pertama, aku makan dan menumpahkan ramenku. Kedua, umm.. jendela ini terbuka karena hujan! Ketiga, aku menutupnya! Tadaa!" Juvia menatap Lucy dengan curiga, lalu mengamati kaosnya, "Kenapa kaos Lucy berbeda?"

"Umm.. aku ke kamar mandi dan basah..?"

Mereka saling menatap lalu Juvia menghela napas. "Baiklah, Juvia akan tidur duluan. Pastikan Lucy membersihkan lantainya, _ne_?"

"Tunggu Juvia!"

"Hm?"

"Kamar Gray.. nomor berapa?"

"Ehh..? Lucy tidak ingin berduaan dengan Gray-_sama _kan? Juvia mempercayai Lucy. Kamarnya nomor 46." Juvia tersenyum kecil, lalu pergi ke kamarnya. Setelah terdengar pintu tertutup, Lucy menghela napas.

Ia membuka jendela dan mencari kepala berwarna _pink_, tetapi sepertinya Natsu sudah ke Fairy Law. _Man, _dia benar-benar pelari yang cepat. Fairy Hills dan Fairy Law hanya dipisahkan sebuah taman dengan _arrangement _bunga dan gazebo yang indah. Lucy menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah jendela di Fairy Law terbuka, tampak seorang pemuda melambai ke arahnya.

"Natsu..?" Lucy berbisik, lalu saat ia melihat lebih jelas, ya, rambut pemuda itu _pink_. Lucy tersenyum lembut, lalu balas melambai. Lucy menutup jendelanya dan pergi ke kamarnya setelah membersihkan ruang tamu yang kotor karena ramen. Dan air hujan.

**.**

Malam berikutnya, Natsu mengerang kesal karena _ice princess _melanggar janjinya! Ia berkata bahwa akan mengundang Juvia _lagi _ke sini, dan Natsu tahu bahwa itulah kesempatannya ke Fairy Hills! Justru pemuda otak es itu pergi ke Fairy Hills karena _Juvia _yang mengundangnya.

"Aku bosan.. aku ingin ke Fairy Hills!" keluhnya sambil menyantap ramennya, mengingatkannya kepada Lucy.

"Hm, untuk apa?"

"Menemui Lucy tentunya!"

"Aku sudah ada di sini."

"Oh."

Natsu memandang keluar melalui pintu kaca. Pemandangannya tidak terlalu indah seperti di balkon asrama Lucy, tapi.. ya sudahlah. Lagipula di luar hujan. Apa yang paling gemar Natsu lakukan saat musim penghujan? Menyantap se-_cup _ramen. Bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang.

Tunggu, apa?

"LUCY?! SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SITU?!"

"Hmm.. aku bosan. Ayo nonton film!" Lucy beranjak ke ruang tamu dan menoleh ke arah Natsu. "Apa yang kau tunggu?" Natsu lalu tersadar dari syoknya dan memamerkan cengirannya.

"Aku akan membuat semangkuk ramen!"

Lucy tersenyum. Teori tak tertulis mereka: ada hujan, ada ramen. "Natsu," ujarnya pelan. "Janji untuk mengunjungiku tiap hujan?" katanya tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Kenapa?" terdengar suara Natsu dari dapur.

"Err.. saat hujan biasanya dingin, dan kau bilang temperatur tubuhmu tidak normal.. jadi.." Lucy terhenti saat Natsu meletakkan semangkuk ramen di depan mereka dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Natsu.."

"Bahkan saat musim panas, aku bersedia menjadi penghangatmu."

Lucy tertawa kecil, merasakan kehangatan Natsu lagi seperti tadi malam. "Bukan hanya jadi penghangat, aku hanya.. ingin menemuimu." Ia menggumam kalimat terakhir. Giliran Natsu yang tertawa.

"Lihat saja tiap malam," ujarnya. "Walaupun _Ice Princess _tidak mungkin selalu mempunyai PR, tapi aku akan melakukan sesuatu." Lucy tersenyum lalu menyandarkan kepalanya selagi Natsu menyalakan TV.

"Lucy,"

"Hm?"

"Saat mi-nya ada di mulut kita lagi.. usahakan jangan diputuskan, tapi ditarik—"

"DITARIK DENGKULMU!"

**.**

Malam ini tidak hujan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Lucy menghela napas. Rasanya ada yang janggal jika tidak hujan. Dan tanpa Natsu.. lagipula Lucy meminta Natsu untuk mengunjunginya hanya saat hujan. Ia menghela napas, sepertinya ia terlalu egois. Memangnya Natsu siapa untuk menuruti keinginannya?

Lalu hari ini dia sendiri. Juvia bilang ia ditunjuk Evergreen-_sensei _menjadi tutor Gray hingga nilai Gray meningkat. Kenapa Juvia, dari semua orang? Dan hal ini terjadi sejak Lucy mengunjungi kamar Natsu di Fairy Law.

Apa yang _Natsu _lakukan sehingga membuat Juvia membimbing Gray?!

"Yo!"

"GAAAH! Natsu!" teriak Lucy kaget. "Apa? Natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungimu seperti hari-hari sebelumnya? Jahat sekali." Natsu menyilangkan kedua tangannya lalu merengut. Sudah seminggu mereka melakukan 'tradisi' ini. Lucy tersenyum kecil, "bukan begitu.. tetapi aku hanya memintamu untuk menemaniku saat hujan."

"Tapi aku ingin melihatmu hujan maupun tidak. Jangan bilang kau bosan kepadak—"

"B-Bukan begitu! Justru aku menyukai kau berada di sini! A-aku selalu ingin berada di dekatmu sejak aku mengenalmu karena aku menyukaimu sejak awal dan sekarang aku senang karena kau mengunjungiku saat itu jadi kita semakin dekat tapi aku hanya memintamu mengunjungi saat hujan.. t-tapi setelah itu aku menyadari bahwa aku terlalu ego—mmfh."

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari Lucy tengah dicium seorang Natsu.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya setelah beberapa saat dan berbisik, "kau terlalu banyak berbicara, nona." Ia nyengir, "justru aku ingin membuat _Ice Princess _memacari Juvia agar kita mempunyai waktu lebih banyak. _Sounds good_?"

Pipi Lucy memerah. "...Hu'um." lalu wajahnya cerah, "Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita pergi ke taman hiburan?! Saat malam, akan lebih menyenangkan!"

"U-uh, sekarang jam 9 malam, mereka akan tutup jam 12.."

"Tiga jam cukup! Ayo!"

**.**

Sementara itu, dari kamar Gray. Hari ini adalah hari pengecualian dibimbing dengan Juvia, karena Gray butuh istirahat. Walaupun ia agak menyesal juga sih, karena jadinya sepi. Sekarang ia sedang duduk di atas balkon sambil memakan es krim, tiba-tiba matanya melebar.

"G-Gray-_sama.. _mereka.." mata hitamnya menatap Natsu dan Lucy yang bergandengan tangan sambil lari keluar dari area asrama Fairy Tail High. Beruntung penjaga gerbangnya adalah tukang tidur.

"Yah, aku tahu," Gray mendengus. Jika selama ini saat Juvia berada di kamar Gray dan Natsu mengambil kesempatan untuk bersama Lucy, maka Gray tidak keberatan untuk membuat nilainya terus jelek, selama ia bisa bersama Juvia. Seperti sekarang.

Tunggu, apa?

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU ADA DI SINI?!"

* * *

**A/N: Edited in Sep/7/14. Whoahaha! banyak typo! aku maluuu / btw, terima kasih yg sudah mau membaca, ngefave, ngealert dan ngingetin typo(?) di review. lufya'all! (?)**

**Sign out, Yama**


End file.
